


(не)Воля силы

by Virere



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Tales of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Don't copy to another site, Headcanon, Poetry, Single work, Tatooine by Daisjo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virere/pseuds/Virere
Summary: Есть выбор: правильный для тебя и правильный для всех. И многие стараются совмещать не совместимое, только вот везение рано или поздно заканчивается.Для Люка везение закончилось с "победой" на Эндоре... и он хотел и знал, как можно вернуть своего отца....лучше бы не знал...
Kudos: 1





	(не)Воля силы

**Author's Note:**

> Ахтунг! Подразумевается Татуин по ДайСё, со всеми вытекающими, Люк соответствующий.  
> Ахтунг 2! Пояснения происходящего и всех хедканонов, что помелькали здесь, было бы в два раза больше самого стиха. Наверное поэтому их и не будет. _...а может и будет..._

Взорвались звезды _—_ пали вниз,

К планете веером осколков.

Чьей силы проклятой каприз

Разбил твой мир на пять обломков?

_…Ты не родной — они сказали,_

_То_ _правда. Кровь совсем не их._

_Но ты родной, песчинки знали —_

_Свои не предадут своих._

_И шёпот, что слышишь ночью,_

_Зов крови проклятой твоей,_

_Закатом небо — душу в клочья:_

_Не избежать судьбы своей,_

_Что взрывом красит атмосферу_

_Под чей-то смех и звук фанфар._

_Ты, только ты, принёс победу!_

_И что, что в сердце боль и жар?_

_Видений, как песка в пустыне:_

_Что ложь, что правда. Что сказать?_

_Ты не один, и враг отныне —_

_Родная кровь. Как не признать?_

_И ты пришел на смерть всё зная,_

_А он не принял выбор твой._

_Он сам ушел, не признавая_

_Той, "высший", власти над собой…_

Не предадут _—_ но ты предатель,

И нет тебе в песках гробниц.

Глупец, наивный, ты, мечтатель,

Что слепо жил сейчас и блиц.

И ты решаешься _—_ несмело,

Ошибкой, но судьбу сломать:

«Эй, Экзар, ты же хотел тело?

Так вот, не хочешь обменять ?! »

**Author's Note:**

> Глубочайший шок Экзара от джедайской наглости остается за кадром.


End file.
